Kiox movement begins
by The Kiox Chief
Summary: This isn't from any traveler serries, i couldn't find a sub category to match.plz don't kill me.Please tell me what I can do better, . The book follows four cousins to save their world.


Chapter 1

A peaceful village settled up against the Great western Forest, slept as the Sun crept over the hill bringing a new day to the inhabitants.

In the valley behind that hill, the same hill that stood guard acting as a wall between the villagers and what was about to happen.

A wave of darkness swelled towards the sea of blue, white and green that were waving the flags of their Lords and wearing their colours

proudly. The men of: Lord Lappal, Lord Larral and Lord Lammal stood strong ready to stop the onslaught of this tide that had been

smashing it self on the lands of their people for millennia. Spreading the blood of men all over their own crops. Now another Kiox army

was at their door. This great dark wave made up of six Kiox clans from the East, all being lead by a Great War chief that had managed

to unite or bully sixof the Kiox clans and now was marching with an army five thousand strong. The three brothers knew that this battle

had no much point in it than fishing in mud. Out numbered two to one the men of the three brothers stood firm in the lush grassland that

soon would be drowned in their own blood. A horn sounded and the Kiox in their usual manner pelted at full pace, but to the amazement

of all the men ready for the onslaught. Only Fifty Kiox ran towards them. Unsure of this the men readied the pikes, made them strong

and prepared for impact. Right before these Kiox empailed them selves on the strong sharp pikes of the men, some had barbs on them

so the only way to be able to use it again was to let your prey slid off the other end.

The Kiox used poles about two meters long to launch themselves over the pikemen into the ranks behind them. The men who saw this

acted as fast as anyone could in that position. Turning to face this new breed of Kiox, sword in hand. The Kiox swung great axes around

at the shocked men, killing the ones nearest them. Until a few of the brave men stood up to these beserkia hacking at the ranks of men.

The men brought down these beast Kiox, still amazed at that skill and endurance of these Kiox. It took more than a sword through the

gut to stop them hacking off both arms was effective but they would still try to attack the men, for a while any way. Separating them from

their head was soon found to be the only way to stop them dead in their tracks. Then just as the men turned, they faced two hundred

Kiox hurtling at the ranks of men once again. The Commander of the pikemen, Commander Tandis, ordered his men to raise their pikes

up at the last moment. The Kiox had done the same as the last time. This was only effective once. Without a second thought and in

unison the pikemen lifted their poles up only to have the impact of two hundred Kiox sliding down their pikes. It was an impressive sight

seeing two hundred Kiox being jolted back, stopped so abruptly in mid air, then to watch them slide down a pike that had breached their

armor.

"Now that Commander Tandis, he has the respect and trust of every one of his men, they would die for him without thinking about it. If

he wanted to, he could take over my lands without having to raise an army, because he has already got mine. Ha". Lord Lappal

explained to his two younger brothers. "You know he asked if his men could be in the front lines and that the next line of men were to be

fifty meters behind them. Ha, Amazing".

Lappal's brothers obviously found this more concerning than Lappal. As Tandis finished the wave of Kiox hurtled towards the army of

the three Lords. Commander Tandis again gave the order to lower their pikes. He yelled orders at his men with a strong calm voice like

he was back home on his porch telling stories of his child hood.

"Keep Calm they aren't going to get past without one hell of a fight. Bunch up, stick together, I'll see you all soon".

A great laugh of his men startled the Kiox. The Kiox didn't get the joke.

"When you're full up get out your sword and don't stop slashing"

Again a laugh went up to the heavens this time the Kiox in the front two rows actually stopped.

"Men, this time there's no need to share"

Commander Tandis had his men in nervous laughter. The front row of Kiox had stopped, confused. The Kiox behind them trudged right

over them. Trampling their bodies into the ground, thinking they had reached the army of men.

"For Glory and a warriors Death!" All the men yelled right before impact

Tandis steadied his pike waiting for the impact. The Kiox then realized what was wrong with the sight before them, right before the front

rows of Kiox felt the cold point of the pike breach their armor and pass through their organs. Commander Tandis and his men stood

strong. They were soon over run with Kiox. Their numbers did far outmatch them that was obvious all too soon. Commander Tandis and

his men were pushed into small groups Commander Tandis was locked in a fight against an unusually ugly Kiox who had a helmet; one side of it completely covered his right side of his face. It was obvious why, this Kiox had no nose and a mouth which looked like it was

being dragged down by a huge weightTandis used this weakness against him to save his life The Kiox had a lot of problems seeing out of

his of his right eye. The Kiox had tripped Tandis by forcing him over a dead body of a man who was standing next to him seconds ago.

The Kiox had raised his battle-axe to deliver the final blow when out of no where Tandis used the sword belonging to the man. The

beaten commander picked it up and place it with deadly accuracy in the Kiox' armpit, his blind spot, he no way of seeing it coming. The

blade carried right through into the neck of his attacker. The Commander found his footing and his sword. He looked to the left to see

the last of a group of men being over run. He was proud at the sight, this particular man was singly holding his own against two Kiox until

a third and a forth came from behind him. They used their swords in a way that Tandis had never seen before. They stabbed their swords

in the back of the man then lifted him clear off the ground letting him slide right to the hilt. Tandis then turned. Everywhere he looked his

men were dropping off like flies. With the screaming of men and Kiox alike and the smashing of metal on metal moral was dropping so

fast, as the Kiox had now past the ranks of Commander Tandis and now were breaching the ranks of the rest of the army fifty meters

behind him. It was only Tandis left when a huge Kiox bellowed from the ranks that were swarming past Tandis a gap then appeared, this

gigantic Kiox charged forward to meet Tandis in battle. This Kiox standing two foot taller than the Commander of the pike men and

twice as wide took one massive swipe at Tandis. The Commander ducked it too look over the Kiox still running past towards the rest of

the men, he saw who he was looking for, the War chief. Huge and green, he made the Kiox Tandis was fighting seem small. Again the

Kiox took a massive swing. This time Tandis lifted his sword to block the attack but this huge Chieftain with battle scared face and

biceps bigger than Tandis' legs. His massive broad sword swept right through Tandis' own sword and separated Tandis from his head.

When news of Tandis' death reached the ranks of men. The Commander of Lord Lammal's men called the retreat. Men ran past the

three brothers sitting on the backs of their Great War horses in their royal looking armor of white, blue and green. The brothers raised

their swords together and without a word turned the charge back into the tide of Kiox calling their men to their aid. Lammal past his

Commander running the other way "Coward" and sliced his head clear down the middle. The Commander took one more step before

having his brains slid down his back. Some men knowing that there was no point in running, because they would be doing that for the rest

of their lives if they didn't die today, stopped stood their ground this time not laughing but shaking. They turned to follow their Lords to

certain death.

From the top of the hill four children watched this sight. What a sight it was watching their Lords ride into the tide as effectively as one of

those great ships that their grandfather had told them about. They watched the brothers' fight their way through the waves until the

gigantic Kiox was discovered. They didn't stop, but kept on charging swords pointed at this giant War chief. The War chief let a howl

out of his mouth infested with huge slimy yellow teeth. Then swung his thunderous sword at the brothers knocking Lammal and Lappal

clean onto the blood stained ground. The gigantic Kiox turned to grab the horse of Lord Larral and through it, with him still on it, into his

Kiox' killing whoever the horse landed on. The War chief then bent over and began cutting off the heads of two of the brothers. He went

in search of the third. The children had no problem following him through his deadly sea because of his enormous size. This Evil

Commander found Larral he bent over, then surfacing with three heads in one hand and his sword in his other. Raising them in triumph.

Roaring a bone-chilling chant. "Yo'illiarr vacc Abadocc Yo'illiarr vacc Abadocc".

Then a panicked voice shrieked

"What are you doing, I nearly died. Me and your mothers have been looking everywhere for you".

From this voice followed by a beautiful woman looking pale like she had seen something unspeakable. She brushed the hair out of the

eyes of the young girl. Then as a tear fell from her eye. A strong yet calm voice sounded.

"We must go now Allir" said an old man looking very war torn with a sword strapped to his side. The tough shell was broken as the four

children arose from their hiding place and ran to the old man. Their hearts sang with joy and a very pretty young girl jumped up into her

grandfather's arms and gave him a hug. Grandfather stood clam and seemed unrushed but his eyes began to water. He then pulled his

hood over his head place his granddaughter down and hurried the children, along with his daughter home. This family sped home, already

packed. They needn't gather anything else for there was no time. They were joined by two other beautiful women who dropped to their

knees embracing in a hug with the three young boys. Then stood up slowly with saddened eyes and lead two cows pulling a cart with all

the family's belongings they could bring. They began their Journey into the Great Western Forest. They followed no road; they made

their way through tracks that hadn't been used for what looked like decades. The children were now sitting on their new home pulled by

those cows that hadn't been left behind for the Kiox horde. The family stopped when there was no more light to lead their cart by.

Grandfather was already preparing breakfast when the rest of his family had awoken. It wasn't much and the children complained but

Grandfather assured them that it would get them through the day.

"Grandfather, Is my father in heaven" said the smallest of the boys.

He was lean, not short for his age but looked about three years younger than his twin cousins who were infact one week younger than

him, but that was because them where very large young boys. He had brown hair like his mother and cousins. Hair much like what his

Grandfather used to have when he was in the army.

"Oh Tanic. Yes but he died as a Glorious warrior he will be dining with all the great warriors that died before him". Grandfather

comforted Tanic for a moment while he cried. "I miss my father" Tanic voiced in a shaky low tone.

"We all do, but right now we have to be brave and find safety. Tanic can you do something for me". Grandfather asked with a

compassionate heart.

"Yes Grandfather, What?"

"I want you to be brave and look after your mother okay, because she is very worried about you now. She misses your father very

much".

"Okay Grandfather I'll do that".

Once the family had had their food and had packed everything they began the trek once again. It was sometime before mid day when

Grandfather noticed that the sun was beginning to be blocked out by the leaves of the giant like trees that surrounded them. The Foliage

was becoming less and less so they could see for longer distances. Yet not after too long the couldn't see very far ahead at all. The Great

West Forest was loosing the greenness that they were used to back home, now it was turning ever dark and less green. For a forest

Grandfather noticed that this one was strange. They stopped for lunch when Allir thought the children should have some food because

they could no longer see the sun anymore. Grandfather told the boys to go and find some firewood, then took a seat on the mossy forest

floor. He picked up a leaf and saw that it wasn't green but a deep red, almost the colour of blood.

Out from behind the tree on which he was leaning on he heard a single yell, which sounded like Valar, one of the twins. Grandfather

stood up immediately but stood up only to find four arrows being pointed right at his head.

"How dear you bring Kiox into my master's forest ". Announced a husky voice from under the hood standing in the middle of their

campsite.

"What Kiox? How?" asked Gabrial Grandfather's youngest daughter.

"They followed you!" replied the same husky voice.

"My babies. What did you do to them?" Gabrial screamed at the leader of their captives.

"Hush ma' lady. They are safe, which is something I can not say for our selves if you keep yelling like that". Announced a calm voice that

came from a very elegant young woman who had just emerged from behind a tree. Gabrial was stunned she had not expect a woman to

be part of her captors, let alone a woman who could be so beautiful. She had blond hair that came to shoulders; skin that looked like it

had not seen the sun in many years, if ever. This woman seemed to command these men with looks, not words. It was like they were

using some unspoken language.

"Yes, tell your master that you will be bringing guests. Also tell him that we will need somewhere to stay for quite a while I suspect.

Oh come now dear, don't look so flustered yes I know what you are saying. I suppose your master is Talerin".

Without a word this commander of men sent a messenger back to where they came from. This Woman did look startled but not as so as

his three daughters. They new nothing of his past life and were shocked of how calm he could be and stood gapping at what their father

had just done, actually ordering their captives.

"Don't look so amazed Girls; it doesn't give a good impression. Come now let us be going dears".

They followed this woman who seemed to be deep in conversation with the hooded man with the husky voice.

"We are near". A soft voice that sounded like it belonged to young ladies.

Allir wondered how she could tell. She was only thinking about her son Tanic and his cousins.

Now not far away, through the thick trees. Tanic, Valar and the others were wondering along enjoying themselves. Gabby the young girl

had noticed these trees were so big she could not see to the top of them, each tree took ten whole steeps to pass. The children kept on

asking their captives when they could see their mothers and Grandfather. After a short while and even a nice young man started playing

with them, then a young lady joined as well. They came to a clearing about one hundred meters apart. On the far side of this clearing

looked to be a forest so dense that no one could walk through it not even Gabby. The clearing they were walking through, had the

greenest grass Tanic had ever seen. Shepherds were tending their sheep and even a few cows. To Tanic and his cousins this place was

paradise in every way. The High wooden walls that secured what ever was behind. The wall had incorporated the huge trees of the

forest and joined them without any gaps. Tanic turned to take in his surroundings then in the distance he saw another group of people.

His mother, his Grandfather and two Aunts. They were safe. Gabby was the first to run to meet their family but was soon over taken by

Tanic, but she still managed to have Valar and his twin brother Linc hot behind her. Everyone got a hug when they reached their parents.

Grandfather smiled then looked at the woman who was in charge, and then very silently they left. Gabby looked frightened.

Gabby's mother Gabrial comforted her daughter "It's okay Gabby; I think Grandfather knows these people".

"But how mum. He was a farmer his whole life at home". Gabby tried telling her mother in an innocence that only children have

"Oh no dear. He served in the Great War before he meet your grandmother".

"Alright that's enough; we must get you safe in the Forest City before the Kiox come". It was a calm order that came from the hooded

figure with the husky voice.

The family was ushered towards a section of the wall that lifted up high enough for two men on top of one another to get through. Tanic

looked up as he walked through the gate to the Forest City. The wall looked even more daunting up close, but from here he could see

the small branches weren't branches that were sticking out of the wall at all but rather very sharp sword like objects. He and the others

stepped inside what looked like a big room. Once every one was inside, the door closed. They could only see because of four torches,

one in each corner of the room. All members of the party took off their hoods and proceeded to look up. Tanic looked up as well only

to see a large metal grating through which he could see seventeen eyes looking at the party. The man with a husky voice spoke out.

"It's okay they're with us".

Once he had said that on the opposite side of the room a door that took up the entire wall of the room. Tanic thought that it was the

same one they had just walked through but to his amazement, something that he never could have guest existed lay inside these walls.

10


End file.
